The Night Shift
by TheFallenGodsmen
Summary: OCxChica A new job at the newly reopened Freddy Fazbear's! What could possibly go wrong. Or in the case of a chicken, and her night guard, what could possibly go right? Art of Chica, and Guard coming soon! Chapter four is now up!
1. There Go My Savings

**Warning: the anamatronics in this story are not identicle to their in-game counterparts.**

Ya know, after hearing the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I started to wonder why I took this job at the 'grand reopening'.

Of course, I used to come here when I was little, scared me shirtless back then too. My first night here, well it wasn't pretty, and I went home smelling like piss, but I was alive. Of course I told managment about everything, and I do mean everything, but they shrugged it off as me overreacting. The second night was a lot like the first, except for the newer version of Chica which was near identicle to the first, it just stood in the shadow of the office hall, starring at me while I wore that Freddy mask. Damned creppy it was. But I did notice the other anamatronics didn't come around as often while it was there. On the third night I met Mangle, that damned thing scared the shit out of me, almost litteraly. When I came back the next night I brought my damned baseball bat, but the only anamatronic there was Chica. On the fifth night, I may have done something stupid, I was fed up with the crazy bullshit, and the half finished heart attacks, so I finnaly stood up at my desk, threw off the Fazbear head and glared at the robot-like chicken.

"Is there something you want? Or am I just more interesting than an empty stage?" I yelled, before plopping back down with a sigh. "Fine, come on in, I could use the company." I muttered.

To my suprise, and a bit of horrer, the robot did just that, it stepped into the room, in its pink pantie things, and bib, hell it even had the gall to pick up the Bear hat and put it back on my desk.

I wasn't bothered by any other anamatronic that night, nor did Chica leave until all the lights came back on at six, and Franky, my replacmemt came in.

Early yesterday morning they shipped all the old broken down endoskeletons, and their suits to be recycled. Something I was thankful for. The paper also said they couldn't find Foxy, but I sure as hell did. Little fucker snuck into my office while I was doodling a picture of the sentry-like Chica. Asshole screamed at me, and then ran away, giggling like a child. I could have swore Chica was frowning at the bastard.

When I came into work today Chica was already in my office, looking down at the desk, were my doodle was discarded. For one reason or another I ignored this, and instead sat down, and began my shift. The chicken never moved though, just sitting there looking over my shoulder as I drew dumb little doodles. I could have swore I heard a girl giggle every now and then. I chalked it up too to much coffe, and kept on wasting time until morning. About halfway through the night, Mangle crept up to the door, creepy fuck just stood there for a while until Chica let out a heavy beep, and the damned fox took off into the dark. I didn't complain, if Chica wants to play guard dog, I say let her have her fun.

That morning, after all the automatons were back in there places, and people began filling in for parties, I went to the boss to ask about Chica. His response, well it changed my mindset a bit.

"Ah so you've noticed eh?" He chuckled. "We tried a new program, Chica's just the first. She watches the kids, and how they react to things. She learns what they like, and don't like, and uses that to make them happy!"

So I did a bit of thinking, and from what I can come up with, Chica figured out I didn't like how the other anamatronics acted, so now she stays with me, and keeps them away while I do my job. Makes me appreciate her just a little bit more now, knowing that she was acctually putting some effort into keeping me around. But all of that happened nearly a month ago, and without me to torture, the machines had found more, creative ways of entertaining themselves.

Like stacking chairs on tables, or openning every single door, before going back and shutting them all again, sometimes they played music, or sang, and other times it looked like they were dancing crudley in the party room. It got to the point I acctually had to start leaving the office to put the chairs back so they could 'play' some more. Chica followed me everywhere, always watching the other bots'. Eventually the other tobots began to ignore me too, don't know why but it made nights like tonight easy.

I was sitting In The party room, with the lights on, watching the robots dance around akwardly. Mangle was off in the corner trying to doodle on a massive sheet of paper, though his two left hands made that quite a chore. That creepy little marionette was dancing from table to table like he was serving drinks, and all the while Chica sat in the chair beside me, picking at a cupcake with one of her own feather themed hands. If I tried hard enough I could imagine a room full of kids playing around, with me and Chica baby-sitting. Every now and then Foxy would poke his head out of the broom closet, his newest 'foxhole' before going back in.

"Ya know Chica? This job isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

For the first time in awhile Chica managed to suprise me, when of all things, she nodded, it was the first time it had ever happened, and fore some reason it put things in a new perspective for me. Just how much could she learn? Obviously they added the same program to the others, but she had, had it for at least a month longer. I just shook my head and went back to watching Freddy stumble around while he danced. It was a relativley peacful night, or it was. At about three AM I was starting to get tired, so I when back to my office, Chica pattering along behind me, and sat down in my comfy little roller chair. I let out a groan, and leaned back, it was pretty fucking cold, with it closer to the end of the year, and my jacket didn't do much in the way of warmth.

"Damn, are the owners really so stingy the can't turn up the thermostat?" I sighed.

"C...Cheap, ssskates."

Again I was suprised, this time enough to fall over with my chair, holy shit! Chica just talked. I scrambled back into my seat, and spun it around to face the anamatronic chicken. My mouth was pressed shut in a thin line, she didn't move just sitting there on the chair I brought in a few days ago.

"Say something else!" I urged her, her magenta eyes just stared at me for a moment before looking at the ground.

She cracked her beak open, but what came out wasn't what I expected. "Leeeets Party!"

It was one of her prerecorded phrases, although it was the same voice, a higher pitched female voice, with a bit of a staticy undertone. For the first time since I got there Chica looked crestfalled, like she hadn't met my expectations. I didn't think the mechanics in her face could even let her look that upset. Of course I didn't build them, so anything is possible. Now I kind of felt like a dick though, asking her to do something she can't.

I rolled my chair backwords until it was even with her. I let my right hand rest on her shoulder. "Hey now, don't feel bad. It's not your fault."

She turned her face to me, a small smile on her beak. I could have swore her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Then again, I could have just been seeing things. I had been having problems getting any sleep latley.

The next day when I came in, a small note sat on my desk, when I sat down to read it the whole crew came around to watch, it was strange being watched by all those eyes, but I ignored the feeling. I sat in my chair, and picked up the small note.

Dear employees of the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria,

We regret to inform you that the grand reopening of the franchise has failed. Due to rising costs, the establishment is being auctioned off, as are the anamatronics. All employees are required to turn in their one week's notice.

Thank you.

My shoulders sagged a bit, it would really suck looking for a job again, this one was pretty good. Especially after the first week. I dropped the note and leaned back, letting my hand rest on my face. I didn't have near enough money to buy this place, nor did I have some big way of increasing our income.

"Well, there goes my good mood." I muttered. While each of the anamatronics walked back out of my office, looking depressed. Chica stayed, as usual, but it didn't make me feel any better. She sat in her chair, staring at the note wearing that curious little frown again.

I leaned back a bit more, and faced her. "Hey come on now, it won't be so bad. Imagine working at a Chucky Cheese's!"

She didn't seem to like the joke, instead turning her frown to me.

"Yeah I know, it was a bad joke." I waved a hand dismissively.

For some reason as the night went on, and it got closer to six AM, Chica began to get...clingy. staying so close, most of the time I could feel her furry feathers tickling my arms. The other anamatronics didn't even move from there posts. I knew good and well it would make them lock up in the morning, but maybe that's what they wanted. How was I supposed to know? At least Chica kept walking with me, it would have been a much more somber trip to the manager's office to drop off my notice if she would have just stayed on the stage. By the time I made it back to my office, it was near two in the morning. When I sat down at my desk, Chica stood infront of it, looking down at me whith her hands clasped behind her back. If I didn't know better, I would have said she was embarrassed over something.

I went back to fling out my nightly report, all the while Chica stood there shuffling in that nervous way, until at about three she spoke again.

"Don't...L-leave. M.m. me."

When I looked up I was met with something impossible, Chica was...well she was crying. Actual tears sliding down her cheeks. I was dumbfounded. And just sat there for a few seconds processing the situation. It was about now that the manners my mother beat I to my head kicked into gear. There was a girl, albeit a robotic, feathered girl, but a girl nonetheless openly crying, and I was just sitting there. My mother would ha e beat me. I stood, and was around my desk in seconds, Chica moved at the same time, clamping both of her large arms around my midsection. On her tip toes she might be eye level with me, but right now she was nearly a head shorter than I was. I wasn't expecting the hug, but when she started crying into my chest I didn't hesitate to put my own arms around her shoulders.

This situation was so fucking strange, I was holding an automaton, who was crying into my uniform, and shouldn't be able to cry in the first place. Her eyes were sqeezed shut, and I finnaly noticed that the eyelids weren't seperate on the mask, in fact other than the two small bolts at the corners of her mouth, and the segmented areas on her joints, I could have swore she was made of flesh. I let her cry for quite a while, the whole time I as thinking. There was something off about this place ever since I got here, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it had something to do with how real she looked right now, it just had to.

That or I was fucking crazy, which is also a valid option.

As Chica began to calm down, a sort of... stiffness returned to her. She didn't quite feel fake, but she wasn't completley real anymore. It was so damn confusing, and as much as it pained me to say it, this anamatronic chicken was my friend, technically my best friend considering how the others treated me at the start.

"D.d.d. Don't, L-leave."

I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't have a choice. "I won't." I promised.

XxXxXxXxX

The next few days were spent trying to find a way to keep my promise, most of the anamatronics have been sold off already, with Bonnie, and Mangle being the only ones left. Of course Foxy was still hiding out there, and I figured he would just keep hiding there for quite a while. I made a trip to the bank this morning, cheap living conditions, and a moderate pay has left a few thousand dollars in my bank account recently. It wasn't much, but if my plan worked, I could keep my promise. The whole time I was doing this, that little voice everyone hears kept nagging at me, why was I doing this, it's just a robot, they don't feel, or care. Hell, they tried to kill me on my first week there.

But every time I began to think like that the memory of Chica crying came to me. No mere machine can just start crying, nor can they suddenly become, mostly, flesh. I have invested to much time and effort into maintaining that place, risked my life far too often. I'd be damned before I give up that easily. I came into work an hour early today, with the owner working as manager after he quit, I was hoping to talk to him about buying Chica, and all the things that went along with her.

I knocked lightly on Mr. Burhns' office door, and a soft 'Come in.' followed. I silently shut the door behind me, the heavy envelope in my pocket seemed warm for some reason, like it was trying to burn me.

The aged man behind the desk smiled at me, a small smile that made him seem tired. "How can I help you today, son?"

I choked down the knot in my throat, and held out the envelipe to the man. "Actually, I want to help you." He glanced at the envelope, and the large number scrawled on its side.

"And what's this then?"

I could have swore someone fed me concrete this morning. If the lump that had settled in my stomach was to be belived. "Okay, um I wanna buy one of the anamatronics. Specifically Chica."

He looked at me strangley. "Son, those things are worth five hundred tops. This is nearly three thousand."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm gonna need spare parts, and suit pieces too, so I figured I could buy the rest of that too..."

He stared at the envelope for a bit, then looked me in the eyes. "What do you plan on using her for hmm?"

I noticed he didnt call her an 'it' like most people do, what was he thinking? "Well, I was thinking about using her as an entertaining service." His gaze hardened a bit, and I caught my mistake. "F-for like, birthdays, and junk. Like those rent-a-clowns!"

His gaze sofened a bit, and I felt the tension in the room ease. "Alright, but I can only take half of what you have."

We sorted out the money, and as I tucked it back into my rear pocket and began to open the door, he said something that made my blood run cold. "And by the way, make shure you take Foxy with you tomorrow, he's been making a mess of that closet for quite some time."

My jaw dropped open, and when I turned to ask him what he meant, the office chair was empty, and his half of the money was gone.

I ran back outside, a cold chill running down my spine. I was right, creepy things happen inside that place.

Nightfall came far too early, and I found myself at my desk. Strangely, Chica hadn't shown up in the thirty to fourty minutes I had been here, so I picked up the tablet, and took a look through the cameras. Most of the rooms were empty, save for Foxy's closet, and the stage. Chica was crouched there, knees drawn up to her chest, and facing away from the camera. She was hiding something.

I grabbed my flashlight, and my baseball bat, just in case, and began walking to the stage. Foxy poked his head out as I passed his closet, waveing a little at me. Poor guy, probably though I would shove him in a suit. When I got to the door for the backstage area it was locked, and I wanted to try something.

"Chica, I know you can hear me. Open the door please."

I got silence as an answer, so I assumed she was ignoring me, pulling my security card from my belt, I slid it through the reader, and the door opened with a quiet 'click'. I walked inside, knowing full well the lights wouldn't turn on in here.

I could see Chica hidden behind a stack of cardboard boxes, in full view of the camera but half hidden from the door, she was still facing the wall. "Chica I'm coming over there, I wanna know what's wrong okay?"

She didn't answer, so I just walked up to her, and sat beside her on the hardwood floor dropping my bat on one of the boxes. I put my hand on her shoulder, noticing the familiar warmth was gone, though she did flinch. I pushed her shoulder a bit, forcing her to face me. Her eyes were downcast, and her cheeks were wet again, even though she wasn't crying. Close to the end of her beak, on the right side, was a scuff that marked up the pristine orange paint, the bolt that held her beak on on that side was also sheered out of its housing.

"Chica," I whispered. "What happened?"

She winced again, before trying to speak, unfortunately, her bad language skills, and broken jaw made that quite impossible. I shushed her for a second, before carefully pulling the screw all the way out, letting her beak sag on one side, which she obviously found uncomfortable, before lining the beak back up, and carefully screwing it back in. I didn't have a screwdriver, so the screw was a bit loose, but at least she could talk now.

She hesitated, resting a few fingers on her corrected beak. "A man. C-came, take Ch, Chica in box. But-t Chica want stay. Fight B-back. He hit har, har, hard."

Tears welled up in her eyes, as her body warmed under my hand. "C-Chica sorry." She whimpered.

I held her close to my side, apparently she was mostly fleshy now, as her body had become soft, and malleable. It suddenly brought to mind her figure, and how it was supposed to be more woman-like in her second incarnation. That, and the fact that she was scantily clothed, well my face turned several shades of red when her chest pushed against my arm that damn bib doing nothing to hide it.

She was very real right now, of that I was sure. She continued to hug me for quite a while, never really moving except for the shallow breathing she had begun doing. I was tempted to ask why that happened to her, but maybe not knowing was what made it possible? Eventually her despaired grip changed, and instead of clinging to me for emotional support she was clinging to me because she liked it. At this point I lost track of time, just sitting there with the mechanicle chicken.

And guess what? I kinda liked it too.


	2. A New Home

On the last day of my one week's notice, I got a phone call. It wasn't overly important, nor was it very big of a deal.

But of course it made me exited, the cleanup crew at Fazbear's had packaged up all the old spare parts, and suit pieces, and now they wanted me to come puck them up, and my new anamatronics. Of course this meant. "Chica, and Foxey, whom both a which would get cleaned up, and fully repaired tonight. I didn't spend all of this morning reading the Fazbear Anamatronics Manual Vol2 for nothing you know. I loaded up in my old red pickup truck, and pulled out of my driveway. Thinking back on it now, I'm suprised I survived the first five nights at that god awful restaurant.

The first night was by far the worst. No one ever told me the Anamatronics were allowed to roam around, at least not at the beginning. "This is gonna be a peice of cake!" I had said. Oh how very wrong I was.

The first bit of creepy shit came, at around twelve o' clock. I had just kicked my feet up, and started to relax, I didn't really pay much attention to the moniter for the first half of that night. I really should have.

Bonnie came out first, I just looked up, and thought I saw something moving on the dark hallway, when I flicked on my flashlight I was pretty disturbed to see the faceless old Bonnie standing in the doorway. I didn't even hesitate to call my boss, who told me it was all completley normal, and explained the Freddy head, and the music box, which I quickly wound up, then threw on the Freddy mask, and hoped like hell it would go away.

When it finnaly left I didn't get a break, the newer Bonnie decided it was time to shine, and crawled it's happy ass out of the air vent to my right. Most of the night went on like this, until about five in the morning.

That's when Freddy came out.

And it wasn't even the new one! It was the older ratty one, even at my desk I could smerk the stench of rot coming off him. He just stood at the end of the hallway, staring at me with those black eyes, just before six I could have swore it spoke.

"It was me."

And then the lights clicked back on, and the damned thing was gone, like he was never even there. Of course the smell lingered for a while.

My truck rolled into the Freddy's parking lot, engine rumbling to a stop. When I got out, and walked into the doors, a few workers were folding up tables, and cleaning floors. I just walked past them to the two large boxes.

The first was marked with big bold letters; Fox.

The second said: Spare parts.

I noticed Chica wasn't here, but finding her would be easy, I was more worried about Mangle, who wasn't in it's corner. Maybe someone bought it? I shook my head, ignoring the missing robot, and went backstage. It was here I found Chica, posed as if she was onstage, with that funny little cupcake in hand. When I approched her I instantly noticed how her eyes followed me, she may not have been able to roam around, but at least she was coherent.

I gave her a small wave. "Afternoon Chica!"

She blinked, as close to a greeting as she could give. I smiled at her. "I've got a suprise for you, and Foxy today. Now hold still."

She rolled her eyes on the last part, but gave a startled noise when I pit my arms around her waiste and picked her up, thankfully Chica was one of the lighter models, I would have hated to move her original version. As I carried her out to my truck, she became wide eyed when we walked outside, I was certain she had never seen this sight before. It was part of my job to keep them inside after all. I sat Chica beside the passenger door, turning her back to face me. Pulling down the feathers around her neck, I pushed the little lever there from 'Lock' to 'Unlock', and let her fall limp in my arms. Again that cute noise of suprise left her.

Very gently, and careful not to put my hand anywere inappropriate on her rappidly warming body, I maneuvered her into the passednger seat, and clipped the seatbelt around her.

A look of fear came I to her eyes as I began to walk away. "Everythings fine Chica, trust me." I reassured, a smile on my lips. Today just seems like a good day for some reason!

I went back inside, getting some help from a few of the men I loaded the two boxes into the back, one of which had a hook wave at me from inside when the other men walked away. Of course I strapped the boxes down, using some heavy rope, then loaded myself beside Chica, and started up the truck. Chica visably jumped when the noise began, but she quickly relaxed as she stared out the window like a child looking into a candy store. It made me chuckle, how easily she was amazed. Most of the drive was in silence, until I was bout four blocks from home.

I saw Chica turn to fave me out of the cor 'Er of my eyes, but I didn't pay it much mind until she spoke again.

"D, Didn't L-leave me." It was bareley a whisper.

A smile grew on my lips. "Of course not! I promised, and mother always taught me, never break a promise. Especially to a nice girl like you."

My face flushed red when I rattled that off, were had that come from? When I glanced over at Chica her face was noticably redder than mine, guess she doesn't get compliments often.

The look of awe on the two anamatronics faces when I let them into the house had to be the highlight of my day, switching them to a more permanent free roam mode had been easy, keeping them from curiusly looking at everything, well I couldn't stop them if I tried. As I watched Foxy run wild around my house, dashing from room to room, I decided it was about time I fixed him up. So I went back out, and dragged that heavy ass box inside, who knew spare parts could weigh so much?

Now let me explain something, I prided myself on one thing the whole time I worked the night shift, never once did I scream, weather it was out of fear it would get me killed faster, or just because I didn't I don't know. But I know for sure I screamed when fucking Mangle fell out of the box along with a tangle of other parts. It nealry gave me a heart attack. Regardless, I moved the heap of twisted metal aside, and began setting out all the Foxy suit peices I would need to replace. Now I just needed to get Foxy to hold still.

While I worked on Foxy, memories of my second night came to mind. It almost seemed darker that night, like something foul had settled in the old Pizzeria for a day. Whatever caused it, I didn't have time to think about, I was too busy wearing that damn Freddy head. Funny part is, it was only Chica standing in the hall, trying to figure out what I liked. Didn't help much that the others just wanted me dead. I guess I was slightly less scared that night, seeing as I already knew what would happen every night. I'm proud to say I didn't panic, not even when Freddy showed up at the end of the night again, he didn't talk that time. He just stood there staring at me.

Again I had to shake the dark thoughts from my mind as I replaced the last of Foxy's suit. Once the leg peice was attached, and he was mobile again, I think he was quite pleased. Considering he didn't try to hide anymore. As soon as I finished with him, I replaced Chica's beak, needless to say, she looks terrifying without it, anyway, after that I took a look at Mangle, or at least, the parts of it that didn't get tore up by kids.

I could tell it was supposed to be a fox, and I knew I had the rest of its prices, but building an anamatronic is a lot harder than fixing one.

I tried anyway, with mixed results. When the white fox's neck moved it clicked a lot, and it was still missing an arm, which I couldn't find the pin for. But on the bright side, I did learn what Mangle's real name is! And I also learned she's a female, thanks to the word Vixen printed on her shoulder peice. She was a lot like Foxy, but bright white, with a more female build, kinda like Chica. A few splashes of pink were Foxy was white, and a nice pink skirt, striped stockings, and a bra-like blouse really made her look a bit like a pirate wench. Thankfully whatever programming she had survived being disassembled yet again, as when she woke up, her face lit up at the sight of Foxy, and me. I let those two run loose, while I took a break on the couch. Poor little Chica, she looked so lost sitting next to me, most of her day was ussually spent singing.

I clicked on my old TV, channels surfing a bit, while Chica twildled her thumbs. I glanced at her, noticing how she seemed to have something on her mind.

"Whats bothering you Chica?" I asked, a bit of concern in my voice.

She looked at me, those magenta eyes making my heart stutter, but that was probbably just because I needed to take deeper breaths right? Right?

"Is C-Chica Reeeal." She asked, her artifical voice box hitching. I really needed to find a way to fix that.

A small frown played on my lips. I didn't really have an answer to that, shure she was more alive now than she was before, but she was still an automaton.

"I don't know Chica, but as far as I'm concerned you're real enough to me."

She smiled at me. "Thank, you-u." She said, wrapping me in a hug, she was still pleasntly warm. Funny how a month ago I was terrified of her.

It was Sunday now, and I decides to go to the auction for the Freddy's building, of course when I got there I thought I had the wrong address. That or I missed the auction completely, which would have pissed me off too, considering I spent half an hour convincing the gang to stay home, and not follow me.

Of course Chica still followed me but oh well. She was waiting in the truck right now, while I see how the auction went.

"Hey!" I called to the man sitting on the stage, it was Mr. Burhns, how strange.

He smiled back at me. "Hello my boy, how are you, and Chica doing?"

I sat next to him on the stage, my smaller frame dwarfed by his larger one. "Oh not bad, just looking for a new job, caring for three high end machines is a bit of a financial deathtrap."

His grin widened. "Ah so Vixey did get out. Hmm I was wondering where she got off too."

I frowned slightly. "So, did I miss the auction or what?"

He shook his head, all of the mirth in his eyes gone. "No, no. It seems that the Pizzeria just wasn't as atractive as I thought. I only got one buyer, and he wanted the whole place for five hundred dollars. Now that I think about it, I should have taken that offer."

We both sat in silence for awhile, thinking about what we had said, the pizzeria itself wasn't a bad place, it was just a poorly executed idea, with a heap of bad luck thrown in.

"Hey, meet in the Freddy's parking lot tomorrow, I think I have a solution to both our problems." I said, jumping off the stage and running outside. Another cold chill ran down my spine, and I knew without looking Mr. Burhns was gone.

Once outside I jumped into my truck, waking Chica, whose head was resting against the window. It was strange how they did that, never needing to be plugged in or anything, they just...fell asleep sometimes, but never once did I have to plug one of them in.

"Wake up Chica, were going to the park!"

I had a crazy plan, one that might just make me look crazy, but if it worked. It might make me rich, and as well.

I gave Chica a small grinn. "How do you feel about singing again?"

I don't think I've ever seen a smile like that on her face.

Authors note: Just so you all know, this entire story is written from a smart phone, so errors, and issues may ensue.

Also this story has gotten more possitive feedback than all my others, it will live on!


	3. A Plan Gone Awry

Authors note: This chapter is about 200 words shorter than I'd like, but it does play a major role to the story itself. Please enjoy, and keep in mind: this was written from a smart phone errors WILL be present.

By the time we got to the park my enthusiasm had started to fade, I had stopped at the house to collect a cliboard, pen, and paper, and an old peice of poster board. Of course it was a Sunday, so most of the people in the park were here with kids. I had also put a bit of thought into it, and given Chica one of my old white T-shirts, and a skirt my sister left at my place years ago, it was pink. We left the bib in the truck, and I let Chica carry the cliboard, and pen, while I carried the waiste high poser board. I'm gald it wasn't windy.

With it being early October there weren't as many people as I would have liked, but maybe that was a good thing?

Anyway, we set up next to a fountain the park manager hadn't drained yet, I put the poster board down, and took the clipboard from Chica.

The Sign read: Save The Pizzaria!

I nodded at Chica and she cleared her throat, even if it wasn't real. Then she started singing.

"~I don't want to be al-lone.~"

"~Sitting in the dark it's just so cold.~"

"~No one here to hold me, no one here to help me.~"

Her singing voice is beautiful, even if she never gets to use it in slow easy songs like this one.

"~I have never know the sun, so please will you shoooow me!~"

"~I've just been sitting in the dark, and I'm so lone-ly.~"

Her short song slowed to an end, can't really be called much of a song actually, but it had the desired effect. People from all over the park flocked to us, trying to hear the singing. When they got here, and saw who, or mabye what was singing, I saw a lot of frowns in the growing crowd. Thoughts of being lynched or mobbed began to float around my head, but I disregarded them.

I held the clipboard over my head. "Hello, my name is Mark, I'm, or rather I was the night guard over at the Pizzeria, until it closed."

A few people left, but even more semmed slightly interested now. "I need a few signatures, and donations to help keep the new Freddy's open, so that my friend Chica here," Chica smiled, and gave them a wave, which seemed to make the crowd muffler in respone. "Can have a place to sing and a place for kids of all ages to hang out!"

Now most of the people were leaving, I got maybe one or two signatures, but not nearly enough to keep such a big place like Freddy's running. Chica, and I sat on the edge of the fountain, a bit heartbroken. It was a bit of a reality check, finding out just how bad people had it for the old Pizzeria. I sighed, and the golden avian turned to look at me.

"Was this C-Chica's fault?"

I just Ya e her a pat ont he shoulder, a wry smile on my lips. "No, Chica. I think it was my fault, this was honestly a very stupid idea."

"Damn right it was." A gruff voice said.

I turned my head the other way, to see two men, obviously parents of some sort, standing there with a coupe of rocks in their hands. "Bringing that thing out here, were it can get to our kids!"

He threw the first rock, I was expecting it to hit me, but when I heard Chica yelp...

"you son'ova bitch!" I screamed, crossing the short gap between me, and the first man in a few short strides.

My fist slammed into his gut, forcing him to drop the rocks, while my other fist found the side of his face. He toppled over, cursing loudly about his broken jaw. I heard another rock hit Chica, and turned my rage to the other man, I may not be very big, but when I tackled him, he was went into the dirt. We beat each other sensless down there, he was a much better fighter than his friend.

I eventually got the upper hand, pummling the man sensless with a few good right hooks. When it was over his face, and my knuckles were a bloody mess. But I didn't really care, Chica was curled into a fetal position on the ground, small whimpers escaping her every few minuets. I scooped her into my arms, leaving the clipboard, and the sign behind. Sprinting for the truck, I didn't hesitate to put her into the passenger seat, and climb in myself. I may have been speeding a fair bit the whole drive home, but I was pissed, and worried about my girl.

...

I'm not even gonna try to deny that thought. "DAMN IT!" I yelled, violently slamming my hand into the steering wheel.

Chica flinched, and began crying harder. My heart nearly shattered when I heard her sobbing, knowing it was my fault. A few hot tears tried to escape me, but I blinked them back, of I cried this would only get worse. Halfway home I could have swore I heard the smug laughter of the old Freddy, when I pulled into my driveway, and started to carry the sniffling Chica inside, I looked down the now dark street. Standing in the light of a streetlamp about a block away.

It was fucking Freddy, that ratty old bastard, I could even smell him. That scent of rot, and blood in the air. He was laughing.

I growled low in my throat, but ignored him. Instead I went inside, to the utility room, were the spar parts, and tools were stored. My house had three bedrooms, one of which was the fox's, one was mine, and the other was Chica's. Normally I made sure they stayed out of this room, I didn't have money for replacement parts, so of they broke something we were screwed. I sat Chica down on the old ironing table, making her move her hand so I could see we're the first rock hit her.

She faught me for a few seconds before giving up, and lowering her hands. I sucked in a shallow breath when I saw the damage.

The fluffy yellow fethers around her eye were torn away, showing the metal underneath. The same eye, or at least thw colored lense that made it look so pretty was cracked, large shards of it missing. Revealing the all black eye underneath. Which also had a sizable crack in it, which leaked a black fluid, that smelled faintly of blood.

"Oh shit, Chica I'm so sorry..." I whispered. she kept trying to look away, but I held her face tword mine.

"Chica, I'm gonna have to take the head off to fix this." I could see the panic in her unbroken eye, she hated showing my stiff like this, getting her to take off her beak had been a nightmare for both of us.

I reached under her chin, my hands dum Li g for the clasps, her good eye began to water again, she was so close to bawling. A soft snapping noise was heard, and the yellow feathers slowly began to rise. I watched her hands grip the edge of the table tightly, her shoulders shaking with effort. The mask came the rest of tha way up, sliding off of her endoskeleton with ease. I took a deep breath, trying not to freak out. I looked down at her again, gently setting the head aside, it looked so creepy with those empty eye sockets.

She turned her head away from me again, shaking in fear of my reaction. Once again, I out my hand were her chin would be, it only met cold metal, and made her face me. It was definatly unsettling, seeing those to big round eyes, one smashed, and the other still a beautiful shade of magenta. It was so full of fear, or maybe it was shame. The worst part of her endoskeleton had to be the teeth, I could get past the rest of it, but they just looked to human, like they were stolen out of someone's mouth.

"Chica," I swallowed the rappidly building fear, no use being creeped our now. "I need you to hold very still."

The Mechanicle head nodded once then went rigid. I tenativly use a screwdriver to unlatch the eye's lense, it fell to the floor shattering on impact. We both winced at that. I went over to one of the shelves, digging through a box to fing the case of eye lenses, unfortunatly the only colors I had left in Chica's size were green, and blue, funny how the blue were nearly the same color as my own. I walked back ever, finding Chica looking at herself in the mirror on the door, her suit head clasped in her arms.

Her attention turned to me, and the two lenses in my hands. "Um, these are the only colors left, so I guess..."

She didn't let me finish. "Blue."

I smiled, making her hold still once again as I fitted the eye back in place. I had her blink a few times, yellow flashing over the mismatched colors a few times, before I began to put her face back on. Once it was clipped back on she just kept looking down in shame, like she had done somethign wrong.

I stood right before her, her knees almost tugging my waistline. "Chica. What's wrong?"

She looked back up at me her eyes begining to water, this time without the black sludge.

"I-I'm not real." She whispered.

This time it was me who hugged her, shocking her into not crying, she's cried enough for one day.

"Chica you are real, I don't care what anyone says or what you look like under there. I mean looker me! If someone took my face off I wouldn't be so fun to look at either!"

That got a small smile from her, and I didn't hesitate to point it out. "See there's that pretty little smile I love so much!"

Both our eyes widened as I spoke without thinking. Her cheeks lit up bright red, and her body became warm, I did almost the same thing, minus the warm body. She looked down, playing with her thumbs, while I looked up, trying to push the embarrasment to the back of my mind.

I looked back down. "Why don't we go watch some T- mph."

I was cut off, when her beak smashed I to my mouth, it took my brain a few seconds to realise we were kissing. Suddenly I really didn't care how strange it looked. Her beak wasn't exactly hard, it was pliable, and soft, almost like kissing someone with stiff lips. It wasn't bad, just...diffrent. with a sudden thought I realised I was kissing her back, so I put a bit of effort into it, we didn't go any farther than that simple kiss, but the way she melted when I put my arms around her sides, and she out hers around my neck told me I had done exactly the right thing.

The kiss broke, and I held her close to me. She nuzzled her head I to my chest, a contented sigh leaving her beak. Well infuses denying its kinda usless now.

"I love you Chica."

She gave me a light squeeze. "Love y-you too."

The next day was spent, with me and Chica sitting on the couch, and watching movies, while the foxes played in there room. My meeting with Burhns was a total failure, although he did seem eager to meet Chica, prompting me to explain her eye to him. Other than that, we just came home, and fell asleep on the couch. Which is we're we stayed when we woke up.

Most of what was on TV was mindless sitcoms, or useless cartoons. But Chica didn't mind, and it was no big deal for me, all in all it was a great way to spend a Tuesday. Even though it brought to mind my lack of a paycheck.

But that was all something to worry about later, right now I was busy spending the day with my girlfriend, and I couldn't be happier.


	4. Return to the source

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the long wait guys, and girls. Getting closer to graduating highschool, so I have to put more effort into work, and schoolwork. I can't guarantee updates, but unless I explicitly say so, or remove the story, it's not dead! Enjoy.

The last few days have been hell, trying to find a job, coupled with the random apperances of Freddy... It's starting to take a toll on my mind. Even now early in the morning, with the faint sounds of Foxy, and Vixy in the living room I can't relax, every little sound is just to similar to Freddy pattering through the halls of the Pizzeria.

I heard my door open, and felt a slight weight settle on the other side of my qeen size bed. What? I like to sprawl a bit.

"Mark, are you o-okay?" It was Chica, she must have been waiting for me to wake up.

I rolled over, wrapping my arms around her, and pulled her close, making her give a suprised squeak. Damn blanket got in the way though. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, and stressed, but I'm okay."

She snuggled into my shoulder. "Good."

We both relaxed there for a while, content to hold each other. I began to slowly fall asleep, only waking when Chica scooted under the covers with me. Then I was out for the next four hours.

The next time I woke up, Chica was snuggled up to me with her back against my chest. I tried to carefully remove my arms from her, glancing at the clock as I did so. It was four in the afternoon. Once I untangled Chica from my limbs, I quietly went downstairs, hearing a few giggles from the foxes' room. I don't even wanna know. Once I was downstairs I quickly went into the kitchen, and began making a bit of food. Screw what the clock says, I want some pancakes! I spent a good half hour cooking the damned things, by the time I was done I had cooked far more than I would be able to eat alone. I should have seen that coming.

A thump from behind me made me smile, Chica wasn't very good at being quiet. I turned to say good morning, or maybe afternoon, but the words never left my mouth.

Instead of Chica's bright yellow fethers, dingy golden fur sat just beyond my vision. That overpowering stench that followed Freddy around filled the air, and when I looked slightly up, my heart drowning in fear, I met two soulless black sockets, were the animatronic should have been. I stared at this 'golden Freddy' for a few seconds, before I got light headed, and my vision began to get dark around the edges. My breath came in short gasps, and as the things jaw slowly fell open a voice, as cold as ice whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you soon."

Then like flipping a lightswitch, everything was normal, no Freddy, no smell. But my heart kept racing, and for some reason when I remembered those words...

It felt like a promise.

My heart didn't slow back down until Chica came downstairs, were she noticed my, for lack of a better word, shellshocked expression. In an instant I was wrapped in her slightly wide arms, my head buried in her shoulder fluff. It took me far too long to come down.

By six, we had both eaten, Fun fact: as long as Chica is 'warm' she can eat. And we had yet to do much other than sit around all day. I was sparawled out on the couch, head resting sideways on an armrest, with avian partner laid lightly ontop of me, sharing the limited couch space. My phone began ringing, buzzing against Chica's hip from my own pocket. Slipping my arm from her waistline I fished the phone from my side, and glanced at the caller I'D. It was Burhns.

I flipped the phone open, giving a curt "Hello?"

"Mark, Mark this is Mr. Burhns, I've got great news!" The old man was practicaly shouting.

With a light chuckle I asked what this "great news" was. To my suprise, it was about the pizzeria.

"I got a call from a friend of my not to long ago, he wants to invest in the pizzeria. But he's demanding a few, er...changes."

My curiosity peaked a bit, I'll admit I was interested. "Like what?"

I heard the older man sigh. "He wants all the animatronics back under one roof, including toy Chica, I've already told him I sold her too you, along with the two foxes, but he insisted about having the entire gang back here."

I snorted. "I hate to be that guy, but I'm not selling Chica, I have nothing against her singing during work hours, but she comes back with me."

I could hear a frustrated noise from Burhns. "I..I'll see if that satisfies him."

We said our pleasantries, and hung up, a small smile on my lips. I looped my arm back around Chica, or 'Toy Chica' as was her official title. Didn't matter much to me, though I did wonder if the older fazbear crew would be brought in as well.

"Your warm." Chica mumbled, head buried in my chest.

I smiled, and squeezed her a bit tighter, enjoying the small squeak she gave off. For the most part, that was the end of my day really, I got an email from Burhns later, depicting work hours, the night shift of course, and when else I would have to be there. From twelve, to twelve, a literal half day of work. Even with a better pay, that was still a lot of hours. I made a note for myself, to remeber to buy a flashlight this time around. My new office was supossed to be smaller, which kinda sucked but oh well. We start tomarrow.

With a start I rolled over, Chica wasn't on top of me anymore, so I hit the floor. My phone was playing my alarm, and a glance at the clock told me why. I had two hours until I had to go help them set up the animatronics, and arrange tables before work. I sighed, jumping up to take a shower, and mabye eat some poptarts or something. I knocked on the foxes room, waking both of them up, before moving on the the bathroom. My shower didn't last very long, but it was refreshing. From there it was just a walk downstairs, and starting up the toaster. While I waited, Chica came out of her own room, and I had to smile.

She was wearing a hooters style white T-shirt, with the words "Let's Party!" On the front in pink bubbble font. She also wore a pair of pink jean shorts, that came halfway down her thighs, but fit snugly, and a black belt around her waiste. She looked great, and was a bit more modest to boot. Even if not by normal standards. She crossed the kitchen tile with a happy bounce in her step, unfortunately for me, that wasn't the only thing that...bounced. blood rushed to my cheeks, as I caught her, giving her a light squeeze, and a peck on the cheek. Heh, peck.

"Good morning," I said. "Or mabye afternoon, I don't really care."

She let out a contented sigh, unfortunately it was interrupted by the two foxes chasing each other into the living room. They really were like children. Letting go of Chica I chuckled. Too bad we had to go help out today. Grabbing my lukewarm poptarts when they popped up, I grabbed chica's hand.

"C'mon guys, we got places to be." I called, dragging Chica along with me when I grabbed my keys off the rack by the door.

My truck was starting to have trouble, which worried me. If it gave out I would have to get a bike. Thankfuly it finnaly started up with a sputter, black smoke pouring out of the tailpipe. Driving to work was easy, keeping the foxes in the bed of the pickup was a nightmare. Thankfuly they listen to Chica most of the time, so when she said "sit down" they did.

I gotta admit, pulling into the parking lot of freddies, and seeing the brand new cartoon-ey sign, was a refresher. It had all six of the main anamatronics on it in catoonish drawing. With a banner underneath that read, 'New and Improved!' It probably wouldn't help much, but hey, it's their money, not mine. Me and Chica managed to get the two foxes inside, were one of the technicians there fixed Vixeys missing arm. They tried to look at Chica too, but she blew them off. It was extremly funny, even though I couldn't laugh at them. Most of the other animatronics were on stage, the two Bonnies on the outer edge, holding up a banner similar to the one outside. The older animatronics look great, cleaned up slimmed down a bit, with the old Chica wearing an apron with the words kiss the cook on the front. Old bonnie was done up like a rockstar with big star glasses on. It was a fresh spin on them, even if they left old Freddy be.

Chica helped me set up tables, much to the techies annoyance. Not like they could stop us. Anyway, it didn't take more than three hours to set up all five party rooms, and clean everything up. The place looked good.

The security room however, did not. There was no door, no lights, no desk. Ably a so ble tablet, and a shcedual for nightly rounds. If the older animatronics wanted me dead, it would be easy. More than that I had to work a huge chunk of the day, which would leave me exhausted. Perfect.

Like my job wasnt enough before.

AN: I'm. It gonna lie, I have no idea when the next chapter will come out, nor will I lie to you guys again, which I deeply apologize for. Still working from a smartphone, thanks for sticking with me for so long. Leave a review, they're fuel for the fire.


End file.
